This invention generally relates to presenting content to a user via a digital magazine, and more specifically to modifying presentation of content regions of a digital magazine based on user interaction with the content region.
A digital magazine server provides content to its users as a digital magazine including various pages each having content regions arranged in positions relative to each other. One or more content items may be presented in each content region. Frequently, an application associated with the digital magazine server and executing on a client device provides a digital magazine to a digital magazine sever user. The user may access various content items in the digital magazine by interacting with content regions of the digital magazine presented by the client device. However, many conventional digital magazines provide a user with limited information about content items associated with a content region, providing the user with incomplete information for determining if content items associated with the content region are likely to be of interest to the user.